Steer-by-wire steering systems are known. Generally stated, in steer-by-wire steering systems, the steering wheel is not mechanically connected to the steered wheels of the vehicle. Instead, operation of the steering wheel sends an electrical signal to a turning mechanism that turns the steered wheels using a motor that is connected to the pinion gear of the turning mechanism. Furthermore, steer-by-wire steering systems that apply a reactive force to the steering wheel are known. For example, in Japanese Kokai Patent Publication No. 2000-108914, a reactive force corresponding to the lateral force acting on the tires of the vehicle is applied to the steering wheel by a reactive force motor that is connected to the steering wheel.